Monkey See, Monkey Do
by mistymidnight
Summary: Dawn follows Buffy around playing shadow. Dawn follows Buffy around playing shadow. ((Little Dawn fic--season one))


**Title: **Money See, Monkey Do

**Author: **mistymidnight

**Rating: **PG

**Disclaimer: **I'm so sick and tired of writing the disclaimer. Who reads these things anyway? (Besides me, I mean.) Well, anyhow, Joss owns all.

**Spoilers/Timeline: **Season one sometime

**Summary: **Dawn follows Buffy around playing shadow. Dawn follows Buffy around playing shadow. 

**Author's Notes: **Note #1: Yes, I did that to the summary on purpose.

                            Note #2: Yay! Divine inspiration!! Gidgetgirl requested a story about Dawn playing shadow to Buffy all day in season one. This will be fun…

Monkey See, Monkey Do 

            Buffy yawned, rubbed her eyes, and got out of bed. She glanced at the clock. 9 AM. Plenty of time to meet Giles and the gang at the library. She was supposed to be there at eleven.

            She plodded down the hallway to the bathroom. Her younger sister Dawn followed her to the bathroom.

            Buffy squeezed some toothpaste on her toothbrush and watched out of the corner of her eye as her sister did the same. Buffy began to brush. Up, down. Up, down. Side to side. Side to side again. Circle, circle…

            Dawn duplicated her every movement.

            _Won't this be interesting, _Buffy thought.

            Just to make sure she was right, she removed her toothbrush from her mouth and began to brush her nose instead. Dawn did the same.

            "Oar cawing me!" Buffy said through a mouthful of toothpaste.

            Dawn tried to reply but ended up coughing on some accidentally swallowed toothpaste.

            Buffy spit out the sudsy stuff and rinsed, then headed downstairs in her pajamas to the kitchen, where her mother was pouring orange juice and applying lipstick at the same time.

            "Mom, Dawn's copying me," Buffy complained, sliding onto one of the kitchen island stools.

            "Why don't you two just work it out?" Joyce asked, returning the carton of OJ to the fridge.

            "Because I have to go to the library today," Buffy reminded her mother. "Study group."

            "Oh, that's right, your study group!" Joyce smacked her forehead. "You'll have to take—"

            "Don't say it, Mom," Buffy pleaded. "Don't make me take her with me."

            "I'm sorry, honey. I'll make it up to you."

            "Mom, I'll never be able to concentrate with Dawn there!" 

            "I'm sorry, but the roof leaked at the gallery last night and I have to do inventory of the damage. It really can't wait."

            "Mom! I am not taking her!"

            "Mom! I am not taking her!" Dawn had joined them.

            "Good morning sweetheart," Joyce said, kissing her daughter. Dawn said nothing.

            Buffy sighed. "Good morning, Mom."

            Dawn grinned. "Good morning, Mom."

            "Morning, sweetheart. Be good for your sister."

            "What?" Dawn exclaimed, breaking up the game momentarily. Buffy shot her a triumphant look. Dawn stuck her tongue out.

            "Buffy, explain to your sister." Buffy gave her mother an incredulous look.

            "You heard me," Joyce said. "Maybe if she repeats it she'll remember it."

            Buffy sighed. Dawn sighed, too. "Mom is making me take you to the library. You'd better be good."

            "Mom is making me take you to the library. You'd better be good."

            Buffy sighed again, and as has been established by this point, so did Dawn. "Bye, Mom."

            "Bye, Mom."

            "Bye, Buffy one and Buffy two. I should be home in time for dinner."

            After Joyce left, Buffy one and Buffy two carted themselves off to the library.

                                                            *            *            *

            Buffy walked into the library. "I'm here! So's Dawn, though."

            Giles began to say something but was interrupted by a voice saying, "I'm here! So's Dawn, though."

            "I heard you the first time, Buffy," he said tiredly, flipping a page in his book. He obviously wasn't listening to word that was said. "Now, I need you to kill—"

            "—Time!" Xander covered, popping his head up from behind the library desk. "Kill time until Willow gets here."

            "Okay," Buffy said, somewhat relieved that Dawn's presence probably meant no heavy-duty slayage. 

            "Okay," Dawn shadowed, standing next to her.

            Buffy sighed once again, or should I say twice again? Because Dawn sighed too. _Might as well have some extremely immature fun with this, _Buffy decided.

            "Dawn is a stupid pest."

            Dawn made a face, but repeated after her anyway, "Dawn is a stupid pest."

            "Dawn is a nuisance to everyone she meets."

            "Dawn is a nuisance to everyone she meets."

            "No one likes Dawn."

            "No one likes Buffy."

            "Ha!" Buffy was thrilled. "You didn't copy me."

            "No dip," Dawn muttered, still upset at her demise. She looked for another victim. A-ha! Giles was far too British and polite to do anything to her.

            She followed over to where the books lay on the table and picked one up, only to have it snatched back by Buffy.

            "These are not books for you to read," Buffy said. "They're full of…bad things."

            "Nonsense," Dawn said in an attempt at a British accent. She had to make her own shadow, since there was a lack of speech from Giles at the moment. "I read these books every day, jolly-o, old chap."

            "Dawn, what in world are you doing?"

            "Buffy," Dawn said in a near perfect imitation of Giles, "do stop being tiresome."

            Xander laughed. "That's pretty good."

            Giles frowned.

            The Great Imitator had found a new victim. 

***********************************************************************************************************

Sorry the ending was kind of abrupt, but I didn't know what else to do with it. Sorry. I have another short one to upload, but it's saved on a computer I only use weekly, so you all have to wait until Tuesday, May 11, 2004 before you can read about Dawn's adventures with Buffy's makeup, particularly blue eye shadow.

Ta-ta!

*mistymidnight*


End file.
